


【silm/FN】A quiet passion

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: Love is mutual appreciation.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Kudos: 3





	【silm/FN】A quiet passion

Nerdanel一直想说服Feanor来完成一尊雕塑。

  


尽管他们两个同为创造者，分享着相似的体验，对自己的作品抱有极大的珍视和爱怜，可是雕塑家和工匠的创造到底还是不一样的，拿雕刻刀和拿锻造锤的手自然存在着不同。

  


于是Nerdanel第一次提出这个建议时，Feanor显得有些惊讶。那天Feanor正和她在材料市集上闲逛，想寻找些上乘的矿物或石料。当然，相比起市集，他们都更喜欢亲自扎进野外勘察矿脉与岩石，但无奈维林诺最近的天气实在不太适合外出探险，雨水太多而晴天罕见。

  


——顺便值得一提的是，直到这个时候，他们依旧仅保持着朋友关系，或者更准确地说，是模糊地介于友人和爱人之间。

  


“感谢你的提议。”过了几秒后，Feanor回答，“我曾经也尝试过它，但或许我缺乏在这方面的兴趣。”

  


“又或许你只是缺乏在这方面探讨的耐心。你单独对着锻造炉的时间太多了。”Nerdanel毫不客气地指出。她侧过身子给两位搬东西的年轻学徒让路，敏捷又轻快穿行在摊位之间，连头都没有回。人流如同潮水一般再度涌来，Feanor则连忙绕开一位和卖家聊天的工匠，加快步伐跟上红发姑娘的身影。

  


“这是一个挑战吗？”

  


等到Nerdanel最终找到目标而停下脚步，Feanor得以开口问道。对方正弯腰半蹲在地上挑选着自己的下一个雕塑材料，深褐外袍垂到地上，拂过Feanor的脚尖。为了避免不甚踩到Nerdanel的衣服，他又往旁边挪动了一点。不过年轻的雕塑家看上去对此并不是太在意，她的目光追随着那些似乎平平无奇的石头，偶尔曲起指节在上面敲打，眉毛微微拧着——这是一种Feanor过于熟悉的神情：专注、严肃、温和。

  


“你可以这样认为。”Nerdanel捧起一块山石回过头来，然而仍未起身，仍然保持着原本蹲下的姿势，“所以，您愿意接受这个挑战吗，王储殿下？”

  


她刻意咬重了最后几个音节，笑着抬了抬下颌。她知道Feanor总是乐意进行旁人提出的挑战，从不畏惧探索。这也是她欣赏他的其中一点。

  


诚然，这位天赋异禀的王子接下挑战有时是出于傲慢。以她的标准来看，这种恃才傲物未免有些太过嚣张，给人留下的初印象不算令人愉悦，却足以令人无法忽视。不过后来她内心一种对同类的天然亲近压过了一切，况且这时的他尚未完全被傲气或偏执所支配。Nerdanel认为Feanor与那种布满棱角的岩石相似，外表扎手又坚硬无比，但并非无法继续雕镂，只需要拥有足够的耐心，以及恰当的方式——就像现在。

  


而这次，Feanor发现自己的确暂时找不到拒绝的理由。

  


“乐意之至。”他耸了耸肩。

  


然而这项工作却被Feanor拖延了许久。于他而言，做一个雕塑的确不是一件难事，毕竟他在早前也跟随老师研习过塑形和雕刻的技艺。

  


“我只想把它做得更……完美一些。最近我缺乏灵感。”

  


相隔好一段日子后，Nerdanel随口问起这件事。Feanor则挑选了一种比较含糊的措辞作为答复，有点入神地靠在一旁看着她熟练操纵刻刀，在大刀阔斧和细致雕琢之间切换，光下扬起的细微粉尘落到她发梢——他忽然注意到Nerdanel的头发剪短了许多，原本她的一头长发垂落至后背，此次见面时长度仅仅越过下巴，往后草草束成一条小发辫。

  


几乎是他话音刚落的同时，金属敲击大理石的不规律声响停下了。Nerdanel站直、转身，再度把注意力完全转移到Feanor身上，眉心皱起又舒展，最后露出一种显示宽慰的神情：“你知道的，你不需要时时都那么完美主义。”

  


Nerdanel此时无疑是带着关切的，但Feanor却还能感受到对方眼神锐利明亮，仿佛是一道火光，能探究到旁人灵魂最深处。他本想反驳，却在触及到这样的目光后决定先沉默下来。自然，他不愿承认自己是个完美主义者，他并不是不肯接受失败。只是那些窘迫时刻常像藏在靴子内的沙砾，难以摆脱又总惹得人不快。

  


或许她是对的。最终Feanor这样想，左脚鞋跟无意识地一下下在地上打出声音，莫名有点焦躁不安。这种情绪一方面似乎源于Nerdanel的敏锐，她是如此轻易地道破了他真实的想法，他却暂时还没准备好完全坦露内心；另一方面则是，对于这个“挑战”他其实比较在意，并不想让Nerdanel失望（自然也不想认输）。

  


“我会完成这个作品的。”经历了一番短暂的心理活动，Feanor又恢复回平常冷静自持的样子，左脚的动作也停下了。“你不用担心。”他还补充上一句。

  


Nerdanel接着凝视了他好几秒，随后兀自轻笑起来。

  


“好吧，我期待你的作品，但可别让我等太久。”她眨眨眼，没再纠结于这个话题，只在背过身去拿起工具时说道。雕凿声如雨点一般落下。最近她着手的是一尊星辰之后的胸像，当作夏日之门的献礼——想到这个时间点，另一件事闯入Feanor的脑海。

  


“我记得，你的生日就在夏日之门前，离得很近。”

  


“如果你是想用送礼物的方式让我给你加印象分，那是不够的，别忘了，站在你面前的是货真价实的雕塑手艺人。”Nerdanel带着笑意地挪愉，偏过头抹掉一点雕像沟壑里的灰尘。

  


“这你也可以放心。”Feanor嘴角忍不住抽动了一下，他也笑了，“我向你保证，我会带着百分之百的诚意。”

  


其实Nerdanel从未怀疑过Feanor的真诚，他对创作、对知识怀有一种烈火般赤诚的心，无愧于火之魂魄的称号——对他人也是如此，尽管有时又或许是太过“真诚”了，这样不加矫饰的张扬外露，也容易伤到他人。

  


不过她真正收到这份礼物那天，她还是感到有些诧异。Feanor送的是一对渡鸦雕像，以青铜制成，不是她平常最喜欢的石头或石膏原料。两只鸟类从枝头腾空而起，翅膀相互交叠，线条简洁流畅，富有力量的美感。

  


Nerdanel细细观赏那座雕像时，脸隐藏在阴影里，读不清她的表情。莫名的焦躁不安又一次缓缓爬上Feanor心头，所幸Nerdanel很快便开口了。“这是一个很棒的作品，相当有你的个人特色。我很少做金属的塑像，工序太繁琐了。”她转了下身子，重新暴露在光线下的面容看上去很明媚，“我想，我会很乐意在藏品里再添一件青铜雕像。”

  


听见这份肯定Feanor释然了，此前的紧张烦躁被骄傲的热流取代，他放松地向后靠在椅背上。这是Nerdanel太熟悉的场景与神情，刚开始她想借此再调侃一句，但当她的手指无意间碰到手边冰凉的青铜，便忽然觉得还有一件事需要询问：

  


“我只有一个问题，为什么选择渡鸦？”

  


“渡鸦是最聪明的鸟，不是吗？”Feanor抛回一个反问，扬起一边眉毛，“你过去提到过，你喜欢它们。”他用叙述性的、几近平淡的语调指出。

  


“这也是你喜欢的动物。那么，为什么是一对？”Nerdanel说话前顿了顿，抬手支住下巴又放下，最终决定追问下去。他们隔着略小于半米的空间对望——一个恰到好处的距离，带有少许暧昧又不至于到真正的亲密。时间仿佛在此凝滞，两人互相直视着对方的眼睛，相似灰眸里那秘火般的热烈，忽然拥有前所未有的明晰。她觉得自己已经得到了想要的答案。

  


因此未等Feanor回答，Nerdanel便蓦然从座位上起身，快步走向工坊另一端。那边堆着许多雕塑成品，毫无规律地摆放着。Feanor下意识地跟随她，在一片寂静中，靴子踏过地面的声响尤为明显。

  


“我之前不曾讲过，依照自己的印象，我为你也做了一尊雕像。”Nerdanel站定，攥起一块深灰色盖布的一角，“今天或许是个合适的时候，就当作我对你礼物的感谢吧。”紧接着她飞快地拽下了盖布，动作却很轻，仿佛在触碰易碎的玻璃。而盖布之下，展示在眼前的正是Feanaro本人，拿着锻造锤伫立，两只渡鸦围绕在他身边。

  


几乎也是在这一刻，Feanor确信他们已无需多言。他和她静静地看着彼此的造物，平生首次握住了对方的手。此时他们知道来日方长，却尚未能预见结局的苦涩。

这一天晚上还是熟悉的工坊内，匆匆赶来王储旧宅的Mahtan，看见Nerdanel孑然而立，他猜到女儿会重回这里。为数不多的几件白色雕塑围绕着她，像一群孤独的幽灵。若是单看她的神情则并无太大异样，只有幽蓝灯光下的脸苍白异常，不再有愤怒失望，而是悲怮又冷酷。这位父亲迅速明白，不久之前这里刚经历过一番痛苦的争吵。

  


工坊的门窗都敞开着，灌进来的风吹散了一地纸张，而失去双圣树光芒后风似乎格外寒冷。

  


“您能想象吗？即使到这种时刻我们依旧在尝试挽留，或者更应该说，依旧在说服对方，但我们到底无法改变彼此的心志，就像以前的无数次争执那样。”说到这里她笑了笑，“只不过这一次我知道，我是真正失去他了。”

  


Nerdanel伸手抚摸身旁的雕像，这正是她第一次为Feanor做的那一个，她还记得自己如何小心翼翼地描摹他的脸庞——那一张脸天生就适合被雕刻在大理石上，为后世所观赏，最初他们也是这样互相欣赏的。不远处是他送的第一份生日礼物，渡鸦的翅膀泛起冷冷的光。开始分居时，她都没把这些旧物带走。

  


“可是您错了，父亲。”Nerdanel猛地把手缩了回来，好像她碰到的不是毫无温度的石头，而是沸腾的铁水，人们都说她的作品栩栩如生，如果不仔细看甚至会去跟它们交谈，如今Feanaro那过于生动的眼眸，却令她不忍再看，“不单是我被抛下了，我也抛下了他、抛下了他们。这是我们选择背负的东西，别无他法。”

  


最后她挥起盖布，将它重新遮到那尊雕塑上，动作就和当初掀开时一样轻柔，如同一声叹息。

  



End file.
